Lapse
by Kestrel1
Summary: Scott can't remember what...or who...he did last night.


Scott Summers rolled over and almost fell off the bed. He had the mother of all headaches...wait...he was hung over from last night. The prom. What a night. He reached over to the dresser and put on his glasses. For a while, he just looked up at the ceiling and thought about going back to sleep. But the sunlight was shining right in his face. He changed position, closed his eyes, took off his glasses and held his breath for a few seconds. Sometimes that helped him relax enough to fall back asleep. Good grief, his head hurt...wait...what was that?   
Without taking a breath, Scott silently put on his glasses once again. Someone else was in the room, he could hear them breathing. He didn't have to look far. Laying right next to him, and still sleeping soundly, was Jean Grey. In his bed. Geez, his head hurt.  
Deciding not to scream, he quicky and quietly got out of bed and got dressed. Closing the door quickly behind him, he took one step and bumped squarely into Kitty. "Oh, sorry," she said. "Hey, good morning. You've been asleep forever." "Y-yeah," Scott nodded, turning his doorknob to make sure it was locked. That way nobody could get in but when Jean woke up she could get out and everything would be fine...  
"Hey, where's Jean?"  
"WHAT?"  
"Woah! What was that for?"  
"What?"  
"I just asked where Jean is."  
"How am I supposed to know?!"  
"Hell-oooo! Didn't you guys like, go to the prom together last night?"  
"So? I haven't seen her, I just woke up." With that, he stormed off. Stumbling into the bathroom, he turned on the cold water in the sink and washed his face. It felt good, but his head still hurt. And, upon washing his face, he found out his jaw was sore, too. Still confused and nervous, he emerged from the bathroom...and bumped into Logan.  
"Sorry, Logan."  
"How's the jaw?"  
"OK I guess...how'd you know?"  
"Cuz I'm the one who knocked you out last night, bub."  
The absolutely puzzled look on Scott's face gave away the fact that he didn't remember a thing from last night beyond his first beer.  
"Take it easy," Logan said as he walked away. Now Scott knew something had gone wrong last night. Besides him winding up in bed with Jean. Logan wasn't even at the prom!...wait...he and Jean had gone with their buddies to a bar afterwards. So Logan knew that much, hopefully Scott wasn't busted yet.  
As he made his was down the staircase, careful not to bump into anyone else, Kurt BAMFed in at the bottom on of the stairs. This startled Scott, and he tripped over his own feet. He came careening down the stairs and luckily his fall was broken by his blue buddy. "Morning," Kurt said. "You wouldn't happen to have about three hundred Tylenols on you, would you?" Scott mumbled.  
He wolfed down some cold waffles and for the first time looked at a clock. It was almost lunchtime! "Oh, Scott," Storm said casually, "The Professor wanted to see you when you woke up." Scott almost choked. This was it, he was so busted it was going to be a bloodbath. He dragged his feet out of the room, a condemned teen, to go meet with the Professor. "Musta been a rough night," Rogue observed, coming in just as he left.  
"Scott!" What now? "Scott!" It was Jean. She came running down the stairs and they both ducked into the study. "Look, Jean..." Scott had to know what happened last night, but there was absolutely no way to not be awkward. Not that it mattered, she could read his mind anyway. "I can't remember what happened last night either." Yep, she sure could read his mind. "So now where does that put us?"  
After a few more minutes of talking, it was revealed that Jean did have a better recollection of last night's events than Scott. "I remember we all had a few too many to drink...and there was a fight...and Logan was there...and he knocked you over the table with one punch..." Scott rubbed his jaw just thinking about it. What was Logan doing there, anyway? Maybe I deserved to be knocked out, he thought, I was probably acting like a drunken fool.  
Jean decided to go with Scott to the Professor. She didn't have the guts to read Scott's mind and actually find out what happened last night. Maybe the Professor already knew. "Pr-Professor?" Scott's voice cracked. "You wanted to see me?" Xavier turned his wheelchair around. "Ah, yes, Scott, glad to see you're finally awake. I understand you had...quite a night last night." Here it comes, the end of the world as Scott Summers knows it.  
"....I'm very proud of you for what you did last night." WHAT? This day couldn't get any weirder! "Scott? Are you OK?"  
"Oh, yeah Professor, I'm fine."  
"Good. As I was saying, when I sent Logan to the tavern I immediately regretted it. Not only did I think you were responsible enough, I thought that putting Logan in a bar wasn't the smartest choice on any night. I understand he got quite intoxicated and even started a fight."  
When the Professor was done commending Scott and Jean for their responsibility, the two teens left the room. As soon as the door closed behind them they burst out laughing. Although it was no real answer to the question, is sure was a huge relief. Thank goodness the Professor is too ethical to read people's minds on a whim, they were both thinking.  
They looked at each other and laughed even more...wait...the next thing Scott knew he was kissing her. "So," he said, "You want to find out the truth?" Jean could have read his mind any time she wanted without him knowing, so he trusted her to have the same ethics at the Professor. She kissed him back. "Nah," she teased, "Don't you think that would make it less fun?"  
Scott smiled. Funny how some problems just solved themselves. 


End file.
